The human heart includes four chambers, which are the left and right atrium and the left and right ventricles. The mitral valve, which allows blood flow in one direction, is positioned between the left ventricle and left atrium. The tricuspid valve is positioned between the right ventricle and the right atrium. The aortic valve is positioned between the left ventricle and the aorta, and the pulmonary valve is positioned between the right ventricle and pulmonary artery. The heart valves function in concert to move blood throughout the circulatory system.
If the valves of the heart do not function properly, due either to disease or congenital defects, the circulation of the blood may be compromised. Diseased heart valves may be stenotic, wherein the valve does not open sufficiently to allow adequate forward flow of blood through the valve, and/or incompetent, wherein the valve does not close completely. Incompetent heart valves cause regurgitation or excessive backward flow of blood through the valve when the valve is closed. For example, certain diseases of the heart valves can result in dilation of the heart and one or more heart valves. When a heart valve annulus dilates, the valve leaflet geometry deforms and causes ineffective closure of the valve leaflets. The ineffective closure of the valve can cause regurgitation of the blood, accumulation of blood in the heart, and other problems. Valvular regurgitation can occur when the valve leaflets (for the tricuspid and mitral valve) or the valve cusps (for the aortic or pulmonary valve) do not coapt properly when the valve is closed. This can be caused by a variety of disease processes, including, e.g., leaflet or cusp retraction, annular dilatation (e.g., annuloaortic ectasia, mitral or tricuspid annular dilatation, etc.), etc. Also, the leaflets or cusps of a valve can prolapse (or fall back) as a result of stretching or rupture of their support system. What all these processes have in common is that an orifice (a regurgitant orifice) remains after valve closure through which blood can flow backwards (i.e., not in the intended direction), thus creating valve regurgitation.
Diseased or damaged heart valves can be treated by valve replacement surgery, in which damaged leaflets are excised and the annulus is sculpted to receive a replacement valve. Another repair technique that has been shown to be effective in treating incompetence is annuloplasty, in which the effective size of the valve annulus is contracted by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty repair segment or ring to an interior wall of the heart around the valve annulus. The annuloplasty ring reinforces the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle to improve coaptation and valve integrity. Thus, annuloplasty rings help reduce reverse flow or regurgitation while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow.
Annuloplasty rings may be stiff or flexible, may be open or closed, and may have a variety of shapes including circular, D-shaped, or C-shaped. The configuration of the ring is generally based on the shape of the heart valve being repaired or on the particular application. For example, the tricuspid valve is generally circular and the mitral valve is generally D-shaped. Further, C-shaped rings may be used for tricuspid valve repairs, for example, because it allows a surgeon to position the break in the ring adjacent the atrioventricular (AV) node, thus avoiding the need for suturing at that location. All of these prior art procedures are complicated repairs that involve risks to the patient. The present invention improves blood flow through the tricuspid valve and prevents regurgitation and is delivered and implanted minimally invasively thereby reducing risks and improving patient safety.